Broken
by Seth8
Summary: This was a story I wrote when I was depressed and hearing this song. Flames are welcome I don´t care...


Broken 

This is based on the song from Seether "Broken" I don´t own FF8 nor Squaresoft, This Fanfiction was made with a very very deppressed mind. Thank you, flames are welcome, I don´t care…

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Why did it happen?…he stood there looking at the girl of his dreams looking at the window, when he was bleeding by both arms…Squall only stand there in silence looking at her, even with the pain on his arms he knew he wasn´t going to be able to hold that long, she was sad, she only looked out the window, he knew that it was over…he went to the back of the room and took his stuff, he put inside a backpack and and zip it open to put his stuff in…he putted everything and started to walk away…the apartment was silent, dark and everything was a mess…the house was a total mess, Angelo stood hidden under a table and looked at her owner there, standing alone, with tears on her eyes, she didn´t move or did anything, thinking why she did it?

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

Finally Squall finish putting his stuff inside his bag and looked at her one more time before he walked away…"Don´t worry…I will leave you alone now you can make your own life Rinoa." After that he open the door, took the keys to her apartment and through them over the table.

He walked out to the cloudy and rainy day and didn´t care what would happen, he just walked out and didn´t look back…then all the sudden he stopped…why they start to fight anyway??

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Rinoa only looked outside, the cold air hitted the window and make it crack like a ball hitting a window, but not with the same disaster it maked. She knew all the pain she caused Squall, that same pain she felt on her chest and heart…why she did it?, why did she harm Squall? She looked outside the window how he was walking away and remembering why she harm him.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"Why didn´t you came early?" She said with a different tone, Squall only tooked his jacket off and walked to the bathroom.

_-"Zell and I where already coming…the traffic stopped us…why are you so mad anyway?" He said in his normal tone._

_-"Today was a special day…and you didn´t came!!!" Squall thought for a moment and remembered…his eyes widened up open._

_-"Our anniversary!!!!….Rinny Im sorry I didn´t remember I- - - " Squall was about to say the rest when all the sudden Rinoa went inside the room and slam it on his face. Squall only knocked the door._

_-"Come on Rinoa we can go out somewhere, we can go have dinner you and me." She didn´t reply back, Squall only stepped away from the door, when he heard a click come in from the inside._

_-"Squall this isn´t the first time you do that…In my birthday you did it, your birthday you did it…Why you always go to see how Garden is doing when is our special day and I always remind you!!!" Squall looked at Rinoa and for once she was right…why he never remembered?_

_-"Im sorry…" Instead of getting it better she burst in fury, she pushed Squall and he slipped and crash on the glass table that was behind him, the damn thing broked and sprinkles of shards of cristal flew into the air…Squall´s arms where cut and his hands where full of blood…_

_-"I DON´T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE….JUST GET OUT OF MINE!!!" Those words maked Squall realise that he was more delicated than he thought, a pain came to his chest, and he stood up, as Rinoa only looked out the window and Angelo who was close by went to hide under a table…and that was what happen._

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

She only looked at him, still ashemed for what she did and he didn´t care, he didn´t care what she did or what he did…

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

Squall just stood there, letting the rain fall, so he decided not to bother her again, he just walked with no regret, he left her forever…

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore… 


End file.
